Episode 398: Rest in Reese's Pieces
"Rest in Reese's Pieces" was originally released March 19, 2018. Description We've got all the big news from the big basketball games that have been going on in the big tournament. Who's gonna take home that sweet trophy? More importantly: Which coach has the best, most powerful name? (Hint: It's our coach. Our coach has the most powerful name.) Suggested talking points: Dawn Don Don Dan Dan Tony Tony, Fritter, Magic Brothers and Sisters, Mom's Special Horsey Sauce, MBMBaM Voice Hacks, Headstone Swears, Divom's Surprise, The First Clock Outline 0:43 - Intro. The boys, alongside the Marshall Thundering Herd, get into the NCAA finals and win their first ever NCAA finals game. The boys discuss the Herd's coach name, Dan D'Antoni (Dan Dan Tony), and try to name a much more powerful coach, ending up on At Dawn Don 5th Dan Don Dan Dan Tony Tony Award Winner of Tony Toni Toné. 7:07 - I've made a habit of designating Saturday as my personal day of rest and self care. It's been great, but sometimes I struggle to turn off my power switch. I still want to look at my emails, look through Twitter for horrible news, do chores, and read/watch things that I feel like I'm supposed to read/watch instead of actually enjoy. I know some cultures have rituals that mark their day of rest, but I don't want to be appropriative. I do however want to send my brain the signal that it's okay to be chill for a day. Any suggestions? - Tired and Jittery in Jersey 13:30 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Tony Tony Dan DanName made up by Griffin for an anonymous user, who asks: Magic to have a brother or sister If you don't believe in magic move on. How do you magically make your parents have a baby? What spells can I use? 18:44 - My mom and I often go out to eat together. I enjoy spending the time with her, except for one thing: My mom insists on bringing her own condiments. And I don't just mean ketchup packets. As if that would be acceptable. If we're going to a place like Arby's, she'll bring ziploc bags full of her own pickles because Arby's doesn't have those, tomatoes (she doesn't like the ones they have), and then things like salad dressing, ketchup, barbecue sauce, etc. She'll often bring sauces from other fast food places that she likes better. She also brings baggies full of candy and cookies for dessert. She says that this is all perfectly normal and no one in the restaurant will notice her doing this. Should I be embarrassed to be seen with this picnic arrangement, or is she right that it's no big deal? HELP! - Condiment Crisis in Tennessee 29:53 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies and Squarespace. Jumbotron for Ready, Set, Comedy. Message for Liz Ard. Message for Tyler and the TSG family. Advertisement for Adam Ruins Everything. 34:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Roooood, who asks: On the podcast My Brother, My Brother and Me, how do you tell which one is talking? I've listened to many episodes and clips of MBMBaM and watched the show and I can still never tell who is talking. If I'm actively trying, I can distinguish Griffin, but I have never once known if it is Justin or Travis. Please, I know fans mine this forum for content. Is there a hack or a guide or anything? 36:16 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Blue, who asks: Is there anything you're NOT allowed to write on a headstone? Can you say **** or any other swears on a headstone? What about any sexual references?? Is it alright if it's only implied? (For example: "Least exciting hole I've ever been in.") I'd prefer a real actual answer because I'm genuinely curious, but if you have a funny reply I'm not gonna rain on your parade, dude. Thanks. 41:19 - I went to surprise my friend by going to their house, since I haven't seen them in a while. But instead of them, I scared their mother half to death and learned they were out at a movie. Now I've been sitting in their bedroom for four hours waiting for them and I think their family thinks I've left. I'm afraid to suddenly walk downstairs and take my leave and scare them again as well as make them think I was just snooping/loitering in their child's bedroom. How do I leave? Should I just suck it up and go downstairs, wait till everyone is asleep to leave, stay the night and leave when everyone is gone in the morning? Help! - Confined in Cleveland 47:09 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Naruto (except his profile picture is Goku), who asks: How did the person who invented the clock know the time? 53:50 - Housekeeping 58:20 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user SnakesEverywhere, who asks: WHat is the dougie and why does my mom want me to teach her how to? Will I get in trouble if I dont pls help?? Quotes * Travis: But Justin, don't you like having brothers? * Justin: No, I do. They're very profitable. References Category:Episodes